CANDLE AND FIRE
by hunniemilk
Summary: "Biarkan aku menjadi lilin untuk api ku. Untuk cahaya hidupku agar ia tetap bersinar". [Kaisoo] ff titipan


**Tittle:** CANDLE AND FIRE

 **Author:** Hikari

 **Cast:** Kim jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.

 **Genre:** Romance  & Angst

Note: Alur berubah-ubah. Typo anywhere…

.

.

.

CANDLE AND FIRE

.

.

.

 _ **Jika aku lilin, maka kau apinya.**_

000

Jongin's POV

Dingin malam seperti mengejek ku yang masih terjaga. Memojokan ku dalam sunyinya malam yang muram. Tidak benar-benar muram sebenarnya, masih ada bintang di langit kelam sana, hanya saja hal itu untuk perumpamaan suasana hatiku yang sedang gundah dan gelisah. Ini menyebalkan! Harusnya aku sudah tidur saat ini agar ketika pagi menyapa, aku bisa bergegas menjenguk "orang itu" untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi apa daya, aku terus memikirkannya hingga tak dapat memejamkan mata. Memikirkan orang itu membuatku semakin gelisa.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang engkau rencanakan hingga mengirimkanku "orang itu" untuk ku kasihi? Maksudku, aku bersyukur ia ada di hidupku beberapa tahun ini. Membuatku kembali tersenyum dan membuatku memiliki hati untuk mengasihi sesama manusia lagi. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti terjebak dalam sebuah labirin yang tidak aku mengerti. Mengurungkun dan tak membiarkanku menemukan jalan keluar. Labirin yang dibuat "orang itu" untuk mengunciku dalam kegilaan dunia.

Ya, dunia gila. Setidaknya dunia yang ku maksud adalah dunia ku sendiri.

Aku yakin, dia bukan kleopatra yang dicintai banyak pria karena kecantikannya hingga membuatku –yang seorang pria juga- terpikat olehnya. Tentu bukan! "orang itu" seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak cantik. Hanya saja sedikit –bagaimana cara aku menyebutnya?- Hm…manis mungkin?

Aku yakin dia tidak selangkah badak bercula satu yang harus dijaga agar tidak punah. Tentu bukan! Ia hanya pria manis kakak kelasku sewaktu SMA yang memiliki banyak fans. Mungkin salah satunya aku?

Aku yakin, dia bukan piringan hitam milik nenek Chanyeol hyung yang jika diputar akan melantunkan lagu-lagu klasic yang menenangkan. Tentu bukan! "orang itu" hanya perlu tersenyum untuk membuatku tenang.

Aku juga yakin dia bukan malaikat dari kayangan karena aku tahu, ia hanya manusia biasa yang dengan kekurangan dan kelebihannya ia tampak indah.

Tapi walau aku berkata "aku yakin" disetiap kalimatku, aku tahu, "orang itu" tetap membuatku tertarik padanya. Entah karena apa.

Aku tahu, laki-laki yang adalah kakak kelasku saat SMA itu tetap membuatku ingin melindunginya layaknya berlian mahal yang tak boleh lecet sejengkal pun.

Aku tetap tahu, bahwa ia telah menjadi suatu yang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Aku tahu, aku membutuhkannya. Dia, kakak kelasku sewaktu SMA, laki-laki dengan wajah polos tak sesuai umur dan pasien utamaku. Aku ingin tetap melihat senyum manisnya. Menyelami mata bulatnya yang polos bak anak umur 8 tahun –padahal ia sudah berumur 28 tahun- dan memeluknya kala aku (atau dia) bersedih. Aku ingin, ingin, ingin…

Maka jika aku lilin, jadilah api untukku. Melelehkanku agar kau tetap bercahaya.

000

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Aku melirik sumber suara. Melihat sosok dengan balutan kemeja yang rapi dengan jas putih khas dokter tersampir di pundaknya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit kami di ruangan ini dengan pemikiran masing-masing hingga membuat ruang serba putih ini begitu sunyi dan kaku. Aku bersyukur ia membuka suara pertama. Bukan style ku memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"nh" jawabku singkat malas membuka mulutku lebih lebar. Ku lihat ia berjalan kearahku dengan lunglainya. Menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sampingku lalu menatapku intens. Aku tahu arti tatapan itu, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku bulat akan keputusanku. Jadi berhentilah menatapku karena aku akan tetap menjadi si keras kepala Kim.

"pikir ulang Kim. Kau dokter muda yang berbakat di rumah sakit ini, jabatanmu akan naik bulan depan tapi kenap…"

"berhenti membuatku goyah karena aku akan tetap bertahan pada keputusanku!" ucapku memotong perkataannya dengan tegas. Aku tidak suka keputusanku digoyahkan terlebih dengan iming-iming keindahan dunia yang fana ini, cih! Itu memuakkan.

"aku tidak tertarik pada semua itu, hyung…" kataku dan aku melihat ia menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan mata yang tertutup. Mungkin ia ingin menetrasilir emosinya.

"kau tahu Kim…"

"aku tahu aku keras kepala hyung…" ucapku lagi-lagi memotong omongnya.

Baiklah, aku tahu ini tak sopan. Memotong omongan orang yang lebih tua memang tidak diajarkan dikelas tata krama saat kuliah dulu. Namun percayalah, aku sungguh tak ingin mendengar apapun yang bisa membuatku goyah. Aku tak akan mengubah pemikiranku. Ini sudah keputusan mutlak!

"akan banyak air mata yang sia-sia keluar nantinya hanya karena kebodohan mu Kim" suara bariton itu kembali terdengar dengan nafas beratnya. Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Air mata ya?

"sejauh ini yang menangis karena ku hanya 'orang itu', kau tahu?" aku kembali tertarik pada bayangan saat "orang itu" menangis sejadinya hanya karena aku yang terpeleset tidak elit hingga pingsan. Astaga, itu peristiwa yang memalukan kau tahu. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur –walau bokongku sakit- karena sejak saat itu aku tahu, ia memperhatikanku. "oarng itu" meletakan perhatiannya padaku.

"aku sudah tidak punya orang tua Chanyeol Hyung, aku hanya sebatang kara di dunia fana ini, kau tahu itukan? Dan setelah berjumpa dengan 'orang itu', ia menjadi satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupku. Jadi jika dia pergi…" aku menggantung kalimatku. Dengan berat ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan. "…aku akan kembali pada dunia gelapku yang suram, hyung…aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi"

"kau yakin 'orang itu' memikirkan mu sama seperti kau memikirkannya siang malam hingga siang lagi seperti ini?" suara Chanyeol hyung meninggi. Ada guratan amarah tergores di wajahnyanya. Matanya yang menatapku tajam bergetar seakan mata itu adalah anak panah yang siap lepas dan membuatku harus memasang palang siaga serta bersembunyi.

"kau tak harus mengorbankan semua demi 'orang itu' dokter Kim Jongin yang bodoh!" ucapnya dingin penuh penekanan. Bukannya marah dikatai bodoh dengan embel-embel dokter, aku malah memamerkan senyum ramahku. "hyung…" kataku dengan tangan yang bergerak mengambil sebotol obat yang sudah bertengger di atas meja sejak sejam yang lalu.

"biarkan aku menjadi lilin untuk api ku. Untuk cahaya hidupku agar ia tetap bersinar"

000

Kyungsoo's POV

Aku tersenyum melihat langit pagi yang cerah. Awan tipis memberi efek lembut pada langit. Cahaya matahari tak terlalu menyilaukan namun tetap membagi hangatnya pada bumi hari ini. Beberapa kali aku mendengar suara burung melantun tapi aku tak melihat sosok burung pelantun lagu pagi itu. Aku yakin, mereka sedang menari disana mengikuti alunan yang mereka lantunkan. Indah sekali pagi ini. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik hari ini.

Makan pagiku baru saja diatar seorang suster cantik. Ia tersenyum ramah yang aku balas dengan senyum ramah pula. Setelah suster itu keluar dan kembali membuat ruangan ini hanya dihuni olehku, aku kembali memandang jauh keluar jendela. Menebak-nebak hari yang cerah ini akan ada cerita indah apa. Sampai akhirnya etensi ku teralih oleh pintu yang kembali terbuka.

Ah, langit pagi yang cerah, apa aku sudah menjadi seorang peramal sekarang? Setelah mengatakanakan akan ada hal yang menarik hari ini beberapa menit yang lalu, aku sungguh benar-benar mendapatkan hal yang menarik kini.

"bolehkan aku menjengukmu sepagi ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawatku. Ia berhenti di depan pintu –setelah menutupnya- hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu? Pria yang manis.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di sebelah ranjang rawatku. Ia menuruti. Mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku lipat yang di sediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk para penjenguk. Lalu menatapku intens dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Ya tuhan, kuasamu senantiasa sungguh mengagumkan! Bagaimana tidak, Kau menciptakan makhluk semenawan pria ini dan apakah aku orang yang beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya? Ku pikir, aku lebih dari beruntung. Ini luar biasa!

Lama kami diam hanya saling pandang seakan kami sedang berbicara melalui mata yang saling lempar pandangan. Aku suka suasana ini. Membuatku merasa menjadi satu-satunya dalam hidupnya. Lucu terdengar memang, namun begitulah adanya.

"kau tidak makan hyung?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian yang mengasikkan. Aku masih tersenyum, lalu menggeleng lemah. Kulihat dahinya yang sedikit tertutup rambut panjang coklat karamelnya berkerut. Seakan dengan ekspresinya ia bertanya "kenapa begitu?" padaku.

"aku sedang tidak ingin, Jongin-ah" kataku menyandarkan punggung ku pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas beratnya lalu beranjak kearah nakas dan mengambil sepiring makan pagiku yang beberapa menit lalu baru diantar oleh seorang suster cantik. "biarkan doktermu ini menyuapimu, pasien nakal" katanya dan begitu saja melayangkan sesendok penuh makanan kearah mulutku yang dengan tidak keberatannya pula menerima suapannya.

Sepanjang serapan pagiku, kami bercerita banyak hal. Ini dan itu. Pria menawan dengan kemeja hitam yang rapi di hadapanku dengan tidak keberatan mencerikan keluh kesahnya menjadi seorang dokter. Menunjukan wajah sumeringah yang ramah pada setiap pasien bukanlah style-nya namun karena kewajiban, mau tak mau ia melakukannya. Aku jadi sedikit kecewa, jadi selama ini, sikap ramah dan senyum menawannya hanya topeng ya?

"tapi hyung, entah mengapa denganmu aku tidak begitu. maksudku aku bisa tersenyum dan bersikap baik padamu bukan karena kewajibanku, itu terjadi begitu saja secara naturan"

Eh, benarkah?

Hai langit biru yang cerah, setelah aku berubah menjadi seorang peramal –dadakan- pagi ini, apakah kau juga ingin mengubah Jongin menjadi seorang pembaca pikiran?

000

"oh ya, hyung…" aku menoleh pada Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum manis yang membuatku merasa darah berkumpul di daerah pipiku. "sebenarnya tujuan utamaku datang kemari adalah memberitahu mu berita bagus, kau mau dengar?" ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di bangku tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. Wajahnya menggoreskan ekspresi yang tak dapat ku tebak. Matanya seperti tertutup oleh tirai besar hingga aku tak mampu mengintip ke dalam dirinya.

Mengerti kerutan di keningku, Jongin kembali tersenyum bak pangeran. Ugh! Aku iri! Dia lebih tampan dariku!

"kau akan dioprasi malam ini karena kami sudah menemukan jantung yang cocok denganmu"

A-APA?!

"apa kau senang akhirnya bisa bebes dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" tanyanya dan aku tak menanggapi. Aku masih terlalu shock!

Ternyata benar aku seorang peramal! Hari ini hari yang indah untukku. Pagi-pagi begini sudah di kunjungi dokter muda yang jenius merangkap adik kelas ku sewaktu SMA yang sangat aku kagumi lalu berita bagus ini…

"hyung?" Jongin melambai tangannya di depan wajahku, membuatku kembali pada dunia nyataku. "kau kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan melamun. Sesaat aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya, mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa menit. Membuatku kembali pada topik tirai yang menutupi mata Jongin pagi ini hingga aku tak dapat melihatnya. Dan…

"…aku takut…" ucapku begitu saja. Entah mengapa dan entah dengan dasar apa aku berkata seperti itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Lidahku seperti bergerak di luar kendali otakku.

"semua akan baik-baik saja hyung…" hiburnya mengusak rambutku. Lalu bangun dari duduknya. Sepertinya ia akan segera pergi. "aku pamit dulu, aku harus 'bekerja keras hari ini'" ucapnya ubstrak. Aku masih belum menanggapinya. Masih memilih mengamati mata gelap itu berharap ada secerca cela untuk ku melihat lebih dalam pada Jongin yang aneh pagi ini. Tapi nihil.

"Jongin…" panggilku menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. Ia membalik. Melihatku dengan mata gelapnya. "saat oprasi nanti, berjanjilah kau ada di sampingku…" ucapku entah dengan alasan apa. "…aku takut" dan aku berani jamin saraf lidahku sudah tidak tersambung dengan otak-ku.

Takut? Apa yang kutakutkan? Ini kan yang aku tunggu-tunggu…

"dengan senang hati hyung… bahkan setelah oprasipun aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu…"

000

"dimana dokter Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah. Matanya hampir tertutup karena bius yang baru saja disuntikan Dokter Park sudah bereaksi. Entah itu perasaan Kyungsoo saja entah bukan, tapi seakan waktu terhenti, semua yang berada di ruangan itu –yang awalnya sangat sibuk menyiapkan oprasi yang sebentar lagi mereka lakukan- berhenti beraktifitas kala mendengar suaranya yang lemah. Seperti terbekukan sesaat, semua yang berada di sana diam dengan wajah tegang yang tersirat kesedihan.

"dokter Kim berjanji menemani oprasiku" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Melihat keadaan yang membatu, dokter jangkung yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo berdehem mencoba mengalihkan etensi di ruangan itu.

"rileks lah Kyungsoo-ssi…" ucap suara berat dokter Park mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Berharap tangannya yang lebar bisa menghantarkan sihir tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi tak berhasil, Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan matanya untuk membuka semata-mata demi menunggu dokter Kim datang. Ia ingin menagih janji dokter muda itu. Hingga suara pintu yang dibuka kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan beberapa dokter dan suster yang datang dengan begitu rusuhnya.

Dokter jangkung dengan nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa dokter dan suster yang masuk dengan kasar tadi. Matanya yang mulai berair entah karena apa melihat sendu pada seseorang yang berbaring di atas ranjang rawat yang digeret bersama beberapa dokter dan suster tadi. Si pendonor jantung Kyungsoo.

"ayo kita lakukan oprasinya sekarang, hyung" sebuah suara menyadarkan Chanyeol dari perasaan gloomy dadakannya. Ia melihat pada seseorang yang baru saja bersuara. Wajahnya serius dan sedikit tegang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik melihat pada wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Chanyeol-pun bergumam kecil, "Jongin sudah datang untukmu, Kyungsoo"

000

Berjam-jam oprasi dilakukan hingga akhirnya semua proses hampir selesai. Dokter-dokter yang mengoprasi Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan mengganti raut tegang mereka dengan raut wajah yang lain. Yah, raut wajah yang "lain"

"sepertinya tubuhnya menolak!" pekik seseorang di ruang oprasi yang tegang itu dengan mata terfokus pada layar monitor pengontrol jangtung Kyungsoo. Spontan, semua dokter yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan arah pandang mereka pada monitor dan terkejut.

Raut wajah tegang tadi benar-benar berubah, berubah menjadi raut wajah yang lebih kacau penuh putus asa.

"d-dia… melemah" gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah shock-nya. Suaranya bergetar kentara sekali sedang dalam emosi yang berantakan. Wajah pucat Chanyeol menoleh perlahan pada seorang dokter yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah dokter itu tak jauh berbeda darinya. Keputus asaan menggeranyangi wajah tampan itu.

"ba-bagai mana i-ini dokter K-kim?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan suara yang bergetar hingga ucapaannya terputus-putus.

"dia tidak ada harapan lagi" ucap dokter Kim sambil menutup matanya. Seketika Chanyeol merasa lemas tak bertulang. Jika tak berpegang pada ranjang oprasi di depannya, mungkin ia sudah terduduk di lantai dingin ruang oprasi ini. Matanya kosong, wajahnya pucat, ia tak percaya.

"ini pasti salah" gumamnya pelan. "ini pasti salah" gumamnya lagi menggeleng kepalanya. "INI PASTI SALAH KAN?" teriaknya dengan air mata terurai entah sejak kapan. "YA! KIM SUHO! KATAKAN PADAKU INI PASTI SALAH 'KAN?!" ucapnya menarik kera baju dokter Kim yang sedari tadi mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia gagal dalam oprasi dari 20 tahun masa kerjanya sebagai dokter.

"ini ruang oprasi, jaga kelakuanmu Park!" ucap dokter Kim dingin namun tegas yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari kera baju Suho. Nafas Chanyeol memburu, matanya menatap tajam pada semua dokter di dalam ruangan itu.

"dia masih berdetak, kita harus menyelamatkan anak ini karena kita adalah Dokter!" tegas Chanyeol mengambil posisi kepemimpinan Kim Suho yang menurutnya payah.

"Dokter Park…"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan disini!" ucap Chanyeol tajam penuh penekanan. "Jongin sudah mengorbankan jantungnya untuk hidup anak ini, jadi selamatkan anak ini karena itu harapan Jongin! Anak ini harus tetap hidup!" Chanyeol meluapkan emosinya dengan memukul meja oprasi sekuat yang ia bisa. Membuat meja itu bersuara deguman mengejutkan.

"Jongin…" suara lemah itu terdengar di ruang oprasi yang kaku. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Pada wajah yang memucat dengan mata tertutup namun bibir yang terus bergumam memangil satu nama.

"Kyungsoo, bertahanlah, ku mohon" sambar Chanyeol penuh harapan. Ia percaya, Kyungsoo masih bisa di selamatkan. Pasti! "Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah berdetak di dalam mu, jadi bertahanlah, KYUNGSOO!" beberapa dokter mencoba menjauhkan Chanyeol agar tak menjangkau Kyungsoo. Meneriaki dan memaksa pasien yang kritis itu bukanlah sikap yang baik, right?

"YA KYUNGSOO! BERTAHANLAH KARENA JONGIN INGIN KAU BERTAHAN! JONGIN INGIN KAU HIDUP! HIDUP SEBAGAI CAHAYA LILIN WALAU IA HARUS MUSNAH KARENA MU! YA DO KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol terus berteriak nyaring seakan mendesak Kyungsoo untuk segera terbangun dari masa kristisnya. Emosi Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kecewa yang ia derai benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Jika tahu tubuh Kyungsoo menolak jantung Jongin sejak awal, Chanyeol tak akan mengijinkan Jongin "menyumbangkan" jantungnya untuk kakak kelasnya sewaktu SMA ini. Tidak akan! Dan tangisan Chanyeol berhenti kala sebuah suara nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara nyaring dari monitor yang menggambarkan garis lurus tanpa liku.

Chanyeol merasa seperti setengah nyawanya melayang. Kakinya tak bertulang lagi hingga ia benar-benar terduduk di lantai dingin ruang oprasi. Matanya menatap kosong tubuh Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai dibebaskan dari segala kabel-kabel yang tersambung padanya sejak memasuki ruang oprasi ini. Selintas bayangan Jongin –sahabat baik yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri- terlihat. Jongin yang tersenyum manis padanya, Jongin yang dengan santainya berkata ia adalah lilin untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo yang adalah api.

 _ **Dasar Kim Jongin bodoh! Akan lebih baik jika kau membiarkan api itu padam. Dengan begitu, kau yang merasa dirimu lilin, tak akan meleleh dan lebur tak berbentuk seperti saat ini. Akan lebih baik jika kau tenggelam dalam kegelapan asal kau bertahan dan "utuh" karena akan percuma jika kau membiarkan api itu hidup di atas kau yang meleleh. Toh pada akhirnya saat lilin sudah meleleh seutuhnya tampa bentuk, api juga akan padam.**_

 _ **Aku heran kau bisa mendapat julukan "dokter muda yang jenius" padahal sesungguhnya kau sangat bodoh. Tidak ada api yang bercahaya jika lilinnya tak ada Jongin. Kau benar-benar Bodoh, kawan!**_

000

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mengagumi saat mereka SMA dulu. Jongin mengagumi Kyungsoo sebagai kakak kelas yang paling banyak menarik perhatian masyarakat sekolahnya karena keahliannya bernyanyi yang luar biasa dan jumlah absen terbanyaknya. Benar, Kyungsoo terlalu banyak absen saat sekolah dulu hingga ia di juluki "hantu sekolah". Hilang-hilang timbul kata mereka. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap mendapat peringkat kelas. Benar-benar anak dengan otak encer. Dan hal ini yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin terkagum-kagum.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang mengagumi Kyungsoo melalui prestasinya di sekolah, Kyungsoo malah memandang Jongin dari gaya hidupnya. Menurutnya gaya hidup pemuda berkulit tan ini menarik. Bekerja di club malam sebagai dancer, bolos, tauran, ugal-ugalan, melawan guru- eh? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang baik dari Kim Jongin? Apa Kyungsoo sudah gila mengagumi berandalan seperti Kim Jongin? Jawabannya tidak.

Nyatanya Jongin tidak seburuk itu. Ia bekerja di club malam karena ia tak memiliki orangtua lagi. bolos demi kerja part time di café dekat stasiun, tauran karena temannya dihina, dan melawan guru karena memang bukan salahnya. Menurut Kyungsoo hidup Jongin sangat bebas, berbeda dengannya. Jongin bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang bahkan untuk makanpun tak sembarangan. Ini yang membuat Kyungsoo kagum dengan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo semkain terheran-heran saat tahu fakta lain bahwa Jongin adalah juara umum se-angkatannya entah bagaimana cara anak berandal ini melakukannya.

Meraka saling mengagumi satu dengan yang lain tanpa diketahui siapapun. Hingga takdir membawa mereka pada satu alur cerita yang menarik.

Kyungsoo yang menderita gagal jantung dipertemukan dengan dokter muda yang jenius. Dengar-dengar dokter itu baru saja pulang dari studinya di Jepang. Dokter itu adalah Kim Jongin, adik kelas yang ia kagumi.

"namaku Do…"

"Do Kyungsoo" Jongin memotong perkenalan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo berkerut heran. Dari mana Jongin tahu namanya? Lalu matanya tertuju pada setumpuk kertas yang dipeluk Jongin. Oh iya ya, data pribadinya sebagai pasien Jongin. Pasti karena tumpukan kertas itu, pikir Kyungsoo.

"tidak dengan ini Kyungsoo sunbae" kata Jongin seperti mengerti arti tatap Kyungsoo pada data pribadi pasien yang Jongin pegang. "aku mengenalmu sebagai kakak kelasku dulu sewaktu SMA" senyum Jongin lagi membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. "aku mengagumimu sedari dulu jadi sedikit banyaknya aku mengetahui tentangmu" ucap jujur Jongin membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin lebar seakan bola mata itu akan meloncat keluar. "tapi sepertinya kau tak menge…"

"Kim Jongin" potong Kyungsoo cepat membuat Jongin diam dengan raut terkejut. Bagaimana bisa senior yang ia kagumi ini juga mengetahui namanya? Dan sedetik kemudian Jongin harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak bersorak ria.

"aku juga mengagumimu"

-END-


End file.
